


Visions

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna sees things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

_Luna dreamed of jungles and deserts and all the other places that were Not-England._ She made her way through all the dreary days in plain old England, seeing the world beyond the horizon. Out there, she would find the new and the old, the unusual and the lost.

Then she met Harry, and listened, and saw that the strangest things are the ones closest yet hidden. Let others call her Loony all they wanted; she could see the path ahead was twisting and madder than a March Hare, which made her smile in whimsy at the comparison.

Time to see the jungles and deserts later. First, she had to keep to the twisting turns of fate, and help the others see what their narrow views hid from them.


End file.
